


Souls

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: What is a soul? Simply defined, a soul is the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or an animal, regarded as immortal. But a soul is so much more than a simple definition. A soul is an energy, an intensity, that defines who a person is. A soul is the embodiment of all of we ever are, all we ever were, all we ever could be.A soul is power. Raw, unfiltered, immense power.
Kudos: 3





	Souls

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Gen  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Warnings:** Canonical character death (but I feel you should know that since it's a show about ghosts...)  
>  **Characters:** Caleb Covington  
>  **Setting:** Pre-series  
>  **Author's Note:** This show has fully taken over my life. I have no regrets.

# Souls

What is a soul? Simply defined, a soul is the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or an animal, regarded as immortal. But a soul is so much more than a simple definition. A soul is an energy, an intensity, that defines who a person is. A soul is the embodiment of all of we ever are, all we ever were, all we ever could be. 

A soul is power. Raw, unfiltered, immense power. The type of power a person could only dream of in life. And in death? In death that power was ripe for the taking. Death, they say, is the great equalizer. It leaves us all on an even playing field, from the high and mighty to the lowest amongst us.

But death, like life, holds its secrets. And secrets had always been his business. 

He felt the power before he even opened his eyes. He knew he was dead, could remember the exact moment he took his last breathe. When he opened his eyes, he saw his lifeless body surrounded by shaking stage crew and a stunned audience, his name in every mouth. And he floated above it all, unseen, unheard, raw power pulsating within him. 

All his life he had searched for power, but all he had ever found were illusions, distractions. Make the audience look one way and trick them the other way. An illusion of power, but it was always fake. School room tricks. But this, this was real power. Power he had only ever imagined. A snap of his fingers and he could be anywhere, do anything.

There was a limit, of course. He could vanish and appear anywhere in the world he wanted, but at the end of the day he was still dead. He had all this power, but no audience to watch in awe and fear. He roamed the world, seeking others like him who might have the answers he needed. And then one day, just like magic, the answer was staring him in the face, the only difference between the living and the dead. 

Souls. The living buried their souls, their power, deep within. But the dead, the dead were souls set free. Unrivaled power, just walking around the streets, continuing on as they had in life, unaware of their potential. They squandered what they had, so it was only right that he should take what they wasted. To own another’s soul was to transverse the space between living and dead. Harnessing the power of souls. Power like nothing he had seen or felt before. And it was all his.

He had to be careful, of course. It was dangerous knowledge he had come to possess, knowledge that could upset the balance between living and dead. He had to keep his secrets close, keep people believing they needed him to have power, to have life. If the dead realized they could harness that power for themselves? Well, he owned enough souls to protect his own should the need arise, but why tempt fate? 

So, what is a soul? A soul is power, yes, but more than that, souls were the key to making his name more then just simply a failed magician. Souls were his way to unbridled power, to making the name Caleb Covington synonymous with a god. 

And heaven help any who got in his way.


End file.
